Goodnight Kiss
by luna-nightshade
Summary: Maka has a eventful day. I don't own anything.


**Italics are the characters thoughts. Thanks for reading, please review.**

* * *

Maka had a long and tiring day, she wanted to go home and take a long bath, read a book, and sleep. Soul walked over to the haggard looking girl and poked her in the shoulder. Said poked girl turned to look at the boy with Laurel green green eyes, the fire that's usually burning inside them extinguished leaving her usual bright emerald green eyes dull and pale. The girls usual tight pigtails were loose and droopy. Soul sighed and evaluated the girl's for and other emotions besides exhaustion.

"Go take a shower or something, you look like your gonna drop." Soul smirked at the girl.

"Okay." Maka shuffled towards the bathroom for a relaxing bath.

Soul chuckled at his partners behavior. Maka sighed in happiness when her bath was finally finished filling, the pale green bath sparkling in the light and releasing a aroma of honey and grass.

* * *

**Maka' s P.O.V**

* * *

I was sitting in the bath, basking in the warmth of the water and smell, staring at the pale blue tiles. A familiar voice rang through the small apartment.

"Oi Maka BlackStar staying the night, okay?" Soul spoke from the other side of the door.

"Hmm... Okay." I smiled at the thought.

***Flashback***

I was sitting alone in my room going through boxes from my childhood when I came across a old Valentine Day gift. I look at the bottom to see it was from BlackStar. The words seemed to sweet to have come from that boy's mind.

"Dear Maka,

When I look at you I see a goddess great enough to be with me. Your eyes like fine emeralds that change colors in the light. I care for you a lot, more then just a follower.

Love your God,

BlackStar"

Her heart sped up just reading it.

***Flashback End***

"_Wait, do I like BlackStar?!"_ Maka thought soaking soaking in the bathtub.

_"I do like BlackStar, as more than a friend!" _ Maka smiled at the though climbing out of the bathtub.

"MAKA HURRY UP YOUR GOD DEMANDS IT!" BlackStar yelled banging on the door.

I blushed bright red. "Coming out, hold on!"

I tried to keep the stuttered out of my voice, with little success.

I got out of the tub and wrapped wrapped myself in a fluffy green towel. I sighed and look at myself in the mirror, my chest grew a lot in the past two years, I was a c-cup. They still called me tiny-titts. I looked around the bathroom for my clothes, I swore I brought clothes.

"Turn around away from the door!" I screamed.

"Why?" Soul asked from the door.

"I forgot my clothes." I muttered to the door.

"Hahaha!" I heard them burst into laughter.

"Whatever." I burst through the door and took off running towards my room. I didn't hear anything when I got to my room. Once I got dressed I walked out to see them both playing video games.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask them.

"Meh, anything." Soul grumbled while shrugging his shoulders.

"Lasagna it is then." I decided, marching over to the kitchen.

I finished making dinner when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see BlackStar staring at me with intense eyes, he quickly turned away. I sighed and put a cheerful smile on my face.

"Dinners done." I told the two in the living room.

"Okay!" They both yelled back like little kids.

I sighed while getting me some lasagna and bread, who would let to guys that that eat a tone get food before them, and sighed.

"Why'd you start before us Maka?" Soul asked while sitting on the left of me.

"Who would let two guys, that eat a ton, get food before you?" I asked with a really face.

"No." Soul answered with a shrug.

_"BlackStar' s being surprisingly quite." _ I thought, looking over at BlackStar.

He was surprisingly sitting there being quite, while staring at his food. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"The foods not gonna bite ya Star." Soul told the other boy smirking.

"Hahaha, your God will eat now!" BlackStar yelled.

The rest of the dinner was silent, besides from the noise of food being ate. I stood up from the table and collected all the dirty dishes. When I turned around I came face to face with BlackStar. His beautiful turquoise eyes stared at me with a intensity it made me nervous. I took a step back and looked behind him, to see if it was a prank planned by him and Soul. I coughed and looked back at BlackStar too see a smile on his cute face.

_"Since when have I thought his face is cute." _My eyes widened at the random thought.

"So, what do you need BlackStar?"I asked, trying to keep the stutter out of my voice.

"Nothing just seeing what your doing." BlackStar smiled.

"Oh, well where's Soul?" I asked.

"Went to the bathroom." BlackStar chuckled.

* * *

**°BlackStar P.O.V. before diner°**

* * *

Maka called that dinner is ready. Somethings different about Maka she looks more godly today. I watched as she got the food ready and set the table. I smiled when her angelic voiced out to us.

_"What makes her so beautiful today?" My mind was going through a whirl wind of random thought._

I sat down at the dinning room table and stared at the lasagna. Maka looked over at me, but I pretended not to notice her questioning look. Soul ignored us and continued eating. I sighed and begin to dig into the food. After dinner we me and Soul went to go play video games.

"Bro, I have to go to the bathroom." Soul said leaving the living room.

"Whatever man your God doesn't care." I answered playing the video games.

I looked over to see a wonderful sight. Maka was standing in front of the sink doing dishes while humming. My eyes narrowed and my mind went blank.

_"Why do I want to kiss her so badly. This is new." _My mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions.

I walked into the kitchen, right when she turned around her eyes widened. Her pretty full pink lips parted in a cute way. I licked my lips and continued to stare at her. Her bueautiful voice asked me a question.

"So, what do you need BlackStar?" She asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Nothing just seeing what your doing." I answered never breaking my stare.

"Oh, well where's Soul?" She asked not as nervous as before.

"Went to the bathroom." I answered chuckling at her thinking face.

_"She always looks adorable when she thinks." _I smiled.

"What time do you go to bed?" I titled my head to the side in question.

"I'm headed to bed right now, why?" Maka smiled, chuckling at me probably.

"Oh, okay." I walked away from her and back to the living room.

* * *

**°Normal P.O.V.°**

* * *

After their exchange of words they both head in different directions. Maka walked into her bedroom and took a sucker from my secret stash in my desk drawers, strawberry my favorite, and changed into my pajamas. Maka' s hair was down which was unusual. A smile was permanently etched on the girl's face. After a couple of hours their was a knock on the door. Maka walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood a shirtless BlackStar bed head. A lazy smile crossed his face, his eyes held to many emotions to decipher any of them.

"Hey what do you need?" Maka asked BlackStar with a confused face.

"Just wanted to tell something." BlackStar walked into the room.

BlackStar hugged Maka, that both pulled back slightly. BlackStar hand moved to the back of her neck. Maka eyes were nodded by her eyelids, her lips parted and a soft smile came to her face.

"What do you need to tell me?" Maka asked not noticing the distance becoming smaller between them.

"This." BlackStar' s lips met Makas lips in a gentle and sweet kiss, both could feel the love in it.

"I might just love you Maka." BlackStar breathed his words.

"I might just love you, my God." Maka smiled brightly.

"Night Maka." BlackStar said leaving the room smiling a huge goofy grin , that screamed 'I'm in love'.

"Goodnight BlackStar." Maka giggled at the boy.

"See you in the morning." Maka continued.

"Yeah, wait Maka will you be my girlfriend?" BlackStar asked a sheepish.

"I would love to, are we going to tell anyone?"Maka asked.

"Yeah." BlackStar chuckled.

* * *

**°Next Morning°**

* * *

Maka called the whole gang over to tell then her news. BlackStar stood next to her smiling.

"We have a announcement."Maka smiled.

"Did BlackStar get Maka-chan pregos." Patti asked giggled hysterically.

"NO!" Maka screamed her face bright red.

"Your God has found his goddess!" BlackStar yelled.

"Who?l the whole gang yelled. Maka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Maka, of course." BlackStar smiled like a idiot at the group.

All the girl's awwed and giggled. The guys patted BlackStar on the back. But for the new couple it was the best day of their lives.

* * *

_**Finally sorry had to get a BlackStar and Maka fanfiction out there. I'm on a roll this week. I've update almost all my stories. I hope you like this if you don't you shouldn't have read it. I do appreciate it though. Please read my other stories.**_

_**Love all my readers,**_

_**Nightshade :D**_


End file.
